


Let's Get Lost

by Goldstein_1984



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Competition, Fluff, M/M, McLennon, alcohol (mentionned), game, lsd (mentionned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstein_1984/pseuds/Goldstein_1984
Summary: Paul and John play a little game called "Let's Get Lost".This is just innocent fluff. Some references made about LSD and alcohol, but nothing too serious.
Relationships: McLennon - Relationship, Paul McCartney/John Lennon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Let's Get Lost

"Let's get lost", John whispered, slumped on the ground beneath the bed in the hotel room. 

"Hmm, not today, John", Paul whimpered, rolling over to face him. "We've already taken so much yesterday... And we've got a big day tomorrow."

Usually, when John said such things at such hours of the night, he generally talked about drugs of some sort. 

" 'M not talking about acid, silly." 

"Alcohol, then? 'Cause I wouldn't say no to a beer or two..."

"Not talking 'bout that either", John huffed. 

He got up to sit on the bed where Paul lay, jaded. Paul had definitely not the energy right now to play guesses; however, John genuinely didn't care. 

"What do you want, Johnny?" 

"Let's play a game." 

John stared at Paul longer than necessary, as if trying to hypnotize him by some unknown means. Paul let out a laugh. 

"What's this game named, again?" 

"It's called 'Let's Get Lost', Macca." 

He fixed his gaze on Paul's, locking their eyes and leaning somewhat closer to him as if to pour his very soul into him. 

" 'M not quite sure I understand your game... but let's play." 

"Good. I'll win, then."

"Not so sure of that." 

Paul sat up more comfortably, leaning his head on the wall behind him. He then looked back at John with all the intensity he could manage without bursting in laughter. 

"Good", John murmured, smiling slightly. "You already got the basic rules." 

"I learn fast, apparently", Paul sneered. 

But he was still looking at John, and bent forward a little so he could be better positioned. The dim light of the room lit up John's eyes and made the brown irises shimmer like sand beneath the sun. Paul briefly wondered why the Beatles had never went to a desert all together, imagining how crazy it would be to take long walks alone with John, how crazy to all be so cold together at night... But that was crazy, and since Paul didn't want to lose the game by accident, not knowing at all what the rules were, he tried focusing on John's eyes. 

That wasn't too hard, really: John was so close to him he could feel his breath on his chin. 

" My vision's a little blurred", Paul complained softly. 

Instead of backing off, he rested his chin on his hand, elbow on his knee, so his nose could almost touch John's. 

"You're cheating", John said, his voice so low it was barely audible. "Not right, Macca." 

Paul shrugged, not knowing what he was supposed to do anyway, and thus staying right where he was. 

"Cheating..."

John's murmurs, with such a hushed tone, sounded almost pleading. 

Their mouths lingered close to one another, the air between them becoming so rare that it felt hard to breathe - at least that's what Paul was thinking as John, still staring at him, was parting his lips slightly as if searching for air.

John then crashed their lips together, eyes still wide open. They looked deep into each other's gaze, their vision blurred by closeness, their kiss deepening despite the remaining awkwardness. Two pairs of eyes looking at each other, sinking into each other like black holes engulfing all light, leaving nothing but themselves in the whole universe... 

A gentle moan escaped John's mouth, and he closed his eyes. 

"Now, I'm lost", John said when they parted slightly. "Guess I'm the winner of this game, Macca." 

"Not fair. I got lost way before you..."

They smiled, eyes still locked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this os!   
> I hope you enjoyed it, I'd really appreciate feedback!!


End file.
